


One night with the King

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hotel Sex, Its meant to be fun, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Smut without much plot, don't take it too seriously please, dubious consent at times, movie prep, oiling Ben up, part crack part serious, sex lies and no videotapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: The one where Rey is some sort of Hollywood assistant to the stars and she gets her first big assignment.And when she says big, she means big.Single, massive, hot eligible bachelor Ben Solo, current 'young King of Hollywood'.And all she has to do is oil him up for his next big role - can't be too hard, right?Please take this as it's meant to be - a bit of fun!And mind the tags :)





	One night with the King

Rey enters the room to a sultry Ben Solo, head down and shoved into the current script he’s reading, his dark locks hiding the handsome face she knows lives underneath.

She knows who he is, has watched all his movies and now she’s assigned with prepping him for his next big role.

The media are calling him the _young King of Hollywood_ , his career recently soaring, the 35 year old fast becoming one of the biggest names in the business.

He sees her and nods, standing to place his script aside then instantly reaching behind his back to pull his shirt from his body…

**_Holy shit._ **

He’s massive and built like a tank, his defined pecs now staring her in the face.

‘Nude scene, right?’ he asks casually, in that deep voice that does crazy things to her when she hears it.

She could sit and listen to him read from the phone book for 6 hours and she wouldn’t even be bored, _that’s_ how good his voice is.

Smooth, like chocolate and velvet.

Rey swallows, a deep blush flaring on her cheeks.

His piercing dark eyes stare back at her, his hair and makeup already done she notices.

But wasn’t that what _she_ was here for?

‘You’re prepping me for my nude scene, right?’

**_Fuck, shit, holy crap._ **

**_Am I?!_ **

**_Might have been nice if someone had told me YOU’D ACTUALLY BE NUDE._ **

Rey has learnt her lesson.

She should ask for specifics when taking on new assignments in the future, she reads that loud and clear.

Rey nods back at him, biting her lip between her teeth as he does the unthinkable and reaches for his fly…

 

~~~~~~

 

‘I’ll take it!’

Her Agent, Amilyn stares back at her. ‘Hang on. You haven’t even heard what it’s for yet’

But Rey doesn’t really care.

‘You said Ben Solo, did you not?’

Amilyn nods, her pretty purple hair hardly moving at all.

‘Then, I’ll take it’

‘Ok Rey, but you _should_ know’ she pauses, placing her pen behind her ear, the way she always does when she’s about to say something important. ‘This role is very, how should I say…specific?’

Rey shrugs. ‘I can do specific’

Amilyn sighs. ‘Yes, you can. But this will require…things you, maybe haven’t done before?’

Rey makes a face, and Amilyn laughs putting her hands up defensively.

‘Look, I’m just getting you prepared. You’ve been offered this job to further your career, so of course it’s up to you whether you take it’

‘But he does have some rather intimate scenes in this movie and-‘

‘Oh god, just yes! I’ll take it!’ Rey says, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

Amilyn laughs. ‘Ok, ok. Settle down’

But _can_ she even settle down? This is _Ben Solo_ they’re talking about!

She dearly hopes Amilyn can’t see through her disguise, that she hasn’t picked up on her dirty little secret.

The hand-down-her-pants fantasies she has about Ben, night after night.

‘I’m a fan of his work’ she shrugs, feeling the inevitable blush creep over her cheeks.

‘And I’m sure, whatever it is, I can handle it’

‘Very well then. I’ll let Randi know you’ve agreed’

‘Who’s Randi?’ Rey asks, taking a sip of her half cold Starbucks.

‘Ben’s Agent. You won’t see a lot of her though, she’s off organising events and things for him so, you’ll mostly be left to yourself’

Rey’s heart pounds.

Her and Ben? Left in the same room?

Who knows what could happen?

Rey reads the gossip magazines and the latest Tweets, she knows Ben’s the most eligible bachelor going around right now, she knows he broke up with his long-time girlfriend over 6 months ago.

She _also_ knows there’s a glitzy red carpet event tonight, and Ben’s due to make an appearance.

And if he shows up without a date, she plans to get to know him _real_ well while she’s working with him over the next few weeks.

If you get her drift?

Which you do.

Rey watches the SAG Awards that night on TV and low and behold, Ben appears without a date.

He does what he usually does, sneaking in to avoid the red carpet and head straight inside, but she jumps on Twitter and there’s no indication that he has someone with him, so - it’s perfect.

She showers and dresses for bed, excited to get her hands on Ben Solo tomorrow, literally not knowing she _actually_ has to get her hands on him.

 

~~~~~~

 

And that’s how Rey finds herself…here.

Ben isn’t shy, she can see that now. And she figured he wasn’t.

She’d sat through the entirety of his first major role in Girls, seeing him mostly naked and with his shirt off more times than she could count.

**_I can do this, I can do this._ **

Ben lowers his fly and undoes his top button, his eyes locked on hers as he pushes his jeans down over his hips to the floor.

Ok, she _can’t_ do this.

She thought she could but, nope.

Rey knows she wouldn’t be human if she didn’t stare at a mostly naked Ben Solo, the heated lights of the dressing room as hot as the heat now forming between her legs.

Ben doesn’t flinch though, and why would he?

He’s done this a million times before.

‘My eyes are up here, by the way’ he says, Rey realising then that she’s actually staring directly at the massive cock outline through his tight black underwear.

‘Uh, shit, sorry!’ she blurts rather embarrassingly, turning to set her products on the counter, her heart pounding.

She opens her kit and takes a deep breath, smiling to herself.

**_I must remember to tell the girls in group chat that, as discussed, he is indeed packing._ **

She might have gotten away with her cheeky smile if she wasn’t standing in front of the mirror, Ben eyeing her in the reflection staring back at him.

Ben grins and he swallows, a familiar feeling stirring in his crotch.

**_Not now, not. now._ **

He can feel it building and he has no other choice than to push past her into the makeup chair, his large body slumping into it.

He grabs the nearest magazine and flips it open over his lap to hide his rising erection.

**_Fuck._ **

Just his luck they’d sent him a gorgeous young woman with a smile that could light up the whole room, and a figure that, well…

A figure he quite liked the sight of.

Tiny waist, slightly curvy hips, short wavy chestnut hair-

And a woman who’d taken quite a liking to the sight of his cock, if his eyes hadn’t deceived him.

**_Down boy._ **

It’s been 6 months of celibacy for Ben and if he wasn’t already desperate to break his drought, he certainly was now.

The plan was to pick up at last night’s after-party, but that hadn’t quite worked out the way he’d hoped.

Maybe if he hadn’t had a whole bottle of Jack Daniels, he could’ve actually struck up a decent conversation with someone?

But alas, he always drank to drown his sorrows, it’s just how he coped.

‘Can you grab my script?’ he asks Rey, who’s currently busy washing her hands in the sink nearby.

Rey glares at him.

**_Didn’t anyone teach this boy any manners?_ **

‘Please’ he says, her eyes still narrowed on him.

**_Much better._ **

She bends over the couch and picks the script up, casting her eyes over the front cover.

_Burn That_

There’s a racy photo on the front cover of Ben with another actress she doesn’t recognise straddling his lap.

**_Lucky bitch._ **

She hands it over and leaves him to it, organising her products on the counter in the order she’s going to use them.

‘That looks pretty risque’ she bravely states, standing behind him.

‘Yeah, it is’ he responds, flipping open to the second page.

‘Nervous about it?’ she asks, smoothing down his perfect hair.

It’s soft and dark - darker than she’d thought in the pictures she’d seen, although she’s not sure what’s she’s even doing here, because it already looks perfect.

He shakes his head and flips to the next page. ‘Nah, not really. I’ve done nude stuff before…’ he trails off, raising his eyes to meet hers in the mirror.

‘But this time they’ll actually see it…all’

‘That’s a little daunting’ he laughs uncomfortably.

Rey bets it is.

She also knows she’ll be watching it a thousand times just to see his perfect cock on the big screen.

She’d better start saving.

‘Yeah’ Rey laughs. ‘And then it’ll be all over the internet-‘

His eyes go wide when they meet hers in the mirror.

**_Shit._ **

Maybe he hadn’t thought about that?

‘Fuck’ he swears under his breath, leaning back in the chair and dropping the script onto the counter.

‘I hadn’t thought about that’

**_Oops._ **

Rey makes a cringey face, muttering her apology.

‘Do you think people do that?’

She raises her head again. “Do what?’

He blinks once and the heat from the lights is about to make Rey self-implode, talking with Ben Solo about his cock in front of a mirror.

‘You know…’ he says, gesturing with his hands.

Rey stares at him, wondering if he means what she thinks he does.

‘You know’ he says again, more pointedly. ‘Share stuff like that? On the internet?’

**_Oh Ben, so naïve._ **

She knows he’s not big on social media, in fact it’s well known among his stans, which is why they talk so openly online the way they do.

‘Uh…’

She glances up and can see her cheeks getting redder, choosing to step aside and lower her head in her cosmetic box like she’s looking for something.

She’s going to be a constant shade of red working with Ben, she can see that now.

‘Yeah’ she shrugs. ‘They do’

Ben sighs. ‘Great. So they’ll be comparing it, and what? Zooming in on it?’

‘Oh fuck’ he groans, the reality finally hitting him.

 _No Ben, noooo. We certainly don’t do that_ Rey thinks sarcastically, now slightly embarrassed about the 800+ photo album of his on her phone.

She’ll be sure to hold that phone close to her over the next few days, god forbid he ever find out what she’s been saving on there.

‘They’ll enjoy it for a while and then they’ll move on to the next big thing, don’t stress’

**_Big…thing?_ **

**_Geez, could you put your foot any more in it?!_ **

Rey sighs and tries to change the subject.

This day certainly couldn’t get any more embarrassing, could it?

‘Right, so let’s do this’

Ben steals a glance at the clock. ‘Yeah, an hour is all we’ve got’

‘What is all this stuff anyway?’ He gestures to the 20 odd bottles she has out in front of him.

‘The usual’

‘But I have a groomer and a makeup artist for that stuff, and they’ve been and gone. Aren’t you…’

**_Aren’t I, what?_ **

‘Aren’t you doing my…how do I say this? My lower half?’

Rey swallows, Ben’s eyes on hers, her stunned reflection there for them both to see.

‘I-‘

**_Damn._ **

**_About those job specifics…_ **

‘I was told it’d be the normal hair and makeup stuff, and the other stuff you’d do? Is that not what we’re doing here?’

Rey hesitates. ‘I…I, yes. Yep, absolutely’

He nods. ‘Ok, good. Let’s get on with it then’

‘Do you have the oil?’ he asks, shifting forward to run his finger across the bottle labels in front of him.

Well, she has oil but…

‘I have oil, I wasn’t sure what it was for though’

Ben huffs and runs his hand through his hair. ‘Did they even tell you anything about this job?’

Rey hangs her head. It’s her own fault, she should’ve asked.

‘Sorry. I didn’t mean to aim this at you’

Rey nods. ‘It’s fine. I should’ve asked more questions’

Ben shrugs. ‘Oh well, you’re here now’

‘All I know is that I need this oil stuff on me, I dunno what it is. I’m just going by what they told me’

‘They want me to shine on screen, or something crazy like that’

 _Who needs to shine on screen_ he mutters, grabbing the script and standing from the chair, towering above tiny Rey.

‘Where do you want me?’

**_Boy is that a loaded question._ **

**_On the couch, on the counter, hell, anywhere!_ **

**_Oh, right._ **

‘Uh, just stand there if you want. Unless you’d prefer to sit?’

Ben looks confused. ‘Might be a bit hard to oil up my…’ he glances downwards, then back up ‘if I’m sitting’

Rey’s eyes go wide.

Ben laughs and groans, his mouth doing that thing she loves so much.

‘Oh shit. Ok look, I’m gonna give it to you straight, ok?’

Rey nods, too scared to move a muscle.

‘I need you to oil me up from the waist down…do you understand what I’m getting at?’ he asks, lowering his eyes to stare directly into hers.

Rey blinks a few times in disbelief, taking a step back.

**_Surely not?_ **

‘Including your cock?!’ she says before she can stop herself.

Ben’s turn to blush now. ‘Afraid so’

**_Oh. dear. god._ **

**_This has to be a dream, there’s no way I’m that lucky._ **

‘Oh’ is all she can say.

‘Hey, I won’t bite’ he says, his hand now on her arm. He tightens his grip briefly before relaxing it.

His thumb strokes absentmindedly against her skin and Rey just stands there staring at it.

Ben pulls away shortly after, looking around the room. ‘How about I just stand here?’ he says, as if nothing out of the ordinary is about to happen.

Rey grabs the oil jar with shaky hands and nods, making her way back over to him.

‘That’s…yeah, that’s fine’

She kneels down and pops the lid on the jar, pouring a small amount of oil into her hands and giving them a good rub together.

She turns back and meets Ben’s crotch. It’s right in her face now.

She breathes in deeply, taking in his heady scent.

It’s divine.

It’s been forever since she was last this close to a guy’s cock and she realises now how much she’d missed it.

**_You can take advantage of this, you know._ **

Rey smiles, suddenly rather excited about this little project of hers, a newfound confidence arising within her.

‘Alright, strip’ she says, casually rubbing her hands together, Ben’s chest heaving as she stares up at him.

He nods, hooking his fingers into the band of his underwear.

And it’s almost like it happens in slow motion, his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs leaving his hips to arrive at his ankles, his cock springing free as he steps out of them to kick them away.

Rey tries desperately not to stare, but she realises she needs to so she can see what she’s doing.

She looks back at him, and it’s _right. there_ \- the most glorious cock she’s ever seen.

It’s flushed dark in colour and she wonders if he’s going to get hard from this whole process, thinking that would be a pretty likely scenario.

Ben Solo’s cock is just as big as the internet thinks, if not… _bigger_ , his sac hanging low between his muscled legs.

And he’s circumcised – another thing her and her internet friends would often debate.

**_Something else to tell the girls…_ **

Rey decides she doesn’t need to talk, she just needs to get this over and done with because as much as she’s going to enjoy it, it’s still going to be super awkward.

She takes a deep breath and begins. ‘I’ll do your legs first and then…you know’

Rey glances up and Ben’s smiling down at her, his cheeks slightly flushed.

‘No problem. Whatever you think’

She glances at the clock, half an hour eaten up already. Only half hour to go.

She knows she needs to get a wriggle on.

Another quick rub of her hands and she sets to work, his thigh muscles firm under her fingers.

Rey spreads her hands out, one on each thigh, working the oil deep into his skin. She’s careful to stay away from his cock when she can, but she can’t help her eyes flicking back to it every now and then.

**_Is he getting hard, or is it just my imagination?_ **

Her hands travel down to his calves, the oil greasy on her hands, Ben’s breathing growing more rapid.

His feet shuffle back a bit and she stops, waiting for him to regain his footing before she reaches for more oil.

She works it into his calves and down to his ankles, figuring he’s not going to want it on his feet.

So she works her way back up, oiling his knees and adding some more to his thighs for good luck.

Then she realises she can’t stall any longer, the minutes slowly ticking by.

It’s time.

Reaching for more oil her breath hitches, knowing she’s about to _effectively_ give the hottest young star in Hollywood a hand job.

_With oil._

**_And they wouldn’t even have to pay me! I’d totally do this for free._ **

She rubs her hands together and reaches for his cock, Ben stepping backwards suddenly.

And she’s right, he’s getting hard before her very eyes.

Rey’s been on her knees for a few boyfriends before, she knows exactly what’s going on, but Ben is suddenly backing away.

She looks up and he looks stunned, with clearly nowhere to hide.

‘It’s fine, Ben’ she says, his cock rising in front of her face.

‘It’s completely normal, I’m not reading anything into it’ she says with a wink, his face softening somewhat.

**_Except she totally is. This is totally because of her._ **

His smile is back. ‘Yeah, sorry about that’

‘It’s been a while, I had a feeling he might get a little excited’ he says with a nervous laugh.

Rey smiles back at him and finally puts her hands on his cock, both hands working in tandem slowly but surely.

Her hands are shaking, but she hopes he can’t tell and the next time she dares look up, his eyes are screwed shut, his mouth open just slightly.

So she sets to work, pausing for more oil, with no idea how this is even going to last until he goes on set.

It’ll probably need constant re-application.

**_Damn shame._ **

She continues to work him, her finger brushing a long vein she finds there, the thought of her mouth on him bringing back that familiar dampness between her legs.

‘Do I, uh-‘

Ben opens his eyes and stares down at her. She gestures underneath his cock to his sac.

‘Do I…need to do that aswell?’

Ben shrugs.

And she swears he’s trying not to smile.

**_He’s enjoying this._ **

‘May aswell’ he says with a devil-may-care tone, his head falling back as her hands cup his sensitive skin.

His sac is warm under her touch and the skin silky smooth, his balls firm underneath.

It takes every once of decency she has not to just give him a head job right there on the spot – although he’d probably enjoy that too.

His cock rises further until it’s standing to attention proudly, Ben groaning above her.

‘I think you need some more on there’ she says, grinning on the inside.

‘It’s soaking in pretty quick’

She realises then that she’s in charge here and if she thinks he needs more, he’ll get more.

Rey is reapplying it near his hips, working her way back down to his cock when there’s a knock at the door, Rey tearing her oily hands away and Ben nearly falling back onto the couch.

He manages to keep himself upright however, cupping his hands to cover himself, Rey standing once again.

’15 minutes Mr Solo’ comes the voice behind the door.

‘Uh, no worries. Almost done’

The man speaks into a headset before calling out as he leaves. ‘We’ll see you out here in 10!’

Ben panics. ‘Shit. How do I get rid of _this_?’ he whispers, looking downwards at his full erection.

Rey debates offering her services, but she thinks that might still be a tad too presumptuous.

‘I should-‘ he gestures over his shoulder to the bathroom.

**_Oh, right._ **

**_Sure, go wank._ **

He doesn’t say anything else, grabbing a towel to make a dash for the bathroom.

Rey is unsure if she should leave, but she decides to stay, plonking down on the couch to listen to Ben get himself off before he goes on set.

**_What a day this is turning out to be._ **

She hears some muffled grunting and a longer, lower groan from behind the bathroom door, her mind instantly picturing the milky ropes of come spilling from his cock onto his stomach.

She feels bad for overhearing, but it’s hard not to.

A few minutes later the door clicks and opens, Ben emerging with a flushed complexion and a towel wrapped around his waist.

‘Did you just ruin all my hard work?’ she says with a cheeky smile, Ben huffing a laugh.

He walks toward her and rests his hand (did he even wash them?) on her arm. His voice is low and deep when he speaks, brushing his bare chest close to her.

‘Guess you’ll just have to keep reapplying it’

And then he’s gone, grabbing his script from the counter to close the door behind him.

Rey stands there, a little lost.

He’s gone, so… that’s it?

**_So, do I leave? Or do I hang around on set?_ **

Luckily, someone comes to answer just that for her.

A rather serious looking red-headed man enters the room with a clipboard tucked under his arm.

 _Armitage Hux_ his name tag reads, so she’ll just call him Hux.

‘Miss Abrams, I assume?’ he says, looking her up and down. ‘We need you back on set, please’

‘I assume Ben has made his way there already?’

‘He left a few minutes ago. I’m not really sure what I need to do though’

He looks at her, rather perplexed. ‘Do you have the oil? Ben’s chest will need oiling for this first scene, do you think you can handle that?’

**_Rude prick._ **

**_I just oiled his entire cock and balls so yeah, I think I can handle it._ **

‘I’ve already done the rest so’ she rudely retorts, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

‘The rest, Miss Abrams? I don’t understand what you mean?’

‘Yeah’ she says, more sternly this time, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. ‘His lower half’

His eyes flick to hers, then to the floor, then back to her again.

He then steals a glance at his clipboard before speaking again.

‘But his lower half didn’t _need_ oiling, Miss Abrams’

**_Excuse me, what?_ **

‘I’m sorry…what?’ she retorts, dearly hoping he’s wrong.

His eyes scan her body top to bottom, a devious grin coming across his face. ‘I’m not sure what he told you, Miss Abrams but..’

**_The name is Rey!_ **

‘…there was absolutely no need to oil his’ he clears his throat ‘lower half’

**_Son of a…_ **

Wait until I see him again.

**_What was that then?_ **

**_He just wanted a free hand job because he hadn’t had sex in 6 months?_ **

Like hell she was going to let him get away with this.

 

~~~~~~

 

Rey broods for an hour or two in the makeup room, wondering when Ben is due back, before making her way to the set through a sea of random film people she doesn’t know, the large _Quiet Please:_ _Filming in Progress_ sign illuminated above her head.

She watches from behind one of the cameras, trying to hide so Ben can’t see her.

He’s busy kissing his co-star when she spots him from behind the jungle of cameras, Rey feeling a small ping of jealousy for the gorgeous woman who gets to kiss those plump lips of his.

**_Like hell._ **

**_You’re angry at him, just keep that in mind._ **

A shorter woman is quietly directing them as they move across the floor to the couch by the window, the woman now straddling his lap, Ben shirtless.

The woman’s hands roam his chest and she leans in to kiss his neck, Ben lying down on the couch to pull her down with him.

Rey can’t help but turn away.

Watching on TV and watching it in real life are two completely different things, she realises now.

And she’s _livid_ that Ben isn’t naked, all the nerves she had earlier clearly a waste of time.

The Director yells cut for their morning break, and the pair pull apart as if they weren’t just pretending to be making out, Ben huffing as he leaves the set headed her way.

His eyes roam hers as he passes, motioning for her to follow him.

They meet in the back room and Ben starts to undo his pants as Rey closes the door, this time locking it behind her.

‘Can you oil me up again?’ he says, as if it’s no big deal to do the whole thing all over again.

Rey decides it’s time for a little payback.

Ben doesn’t seem to know that Hux has already let his secret spill, so it couldn’t hurt to have a little fun…

Right?

‘Sure’ she says, reaching for the jar of oil.

‘Same again, except for the legs. Next scene is gonna be pretty full on’

**_Lying bastard._ **

Rey narrows her eyes at his back, the slightly tanned, rippled muscle hard to resist.

‘Couch this time?’

Ben nods, dropping his jeans to the floor, lying down on the couch in his underwear.

He crosses his arms behind his head, waiting.

Rey makes her way over and climbs on top of him. Ben’s eyes go wide as she leans down to whisper in his ear.

‘Need me to get it up for you?’ she coos, maybe a little too sweetly.

 _Fuuuck_ he breathes, adjusting underneath her.

‘Rey? What are you doing?’ he asks, his voice dangerously low.

She tugs at his underwear and shucks them off, throwing them to the floor.

His cock is still soft, but she has plans to make it hard.

Really, _really_ hard.

‘I’m oiling you up, remember? Like you wanted?’

**_Like you wanted, not like you needed, right Ben?_ **

‘Uh’ he says as she moves back to straddle his knees, Ben eyeing the jar still sitting on the floor by the couch. ‘Except…you don’t have any oil’

‘And you don’t have to be on top of me, as such…’

But Rey isn’t listening.

She returns to his cock, grabbing it in her small hand, a gasp escaping that hot mouth of his.

She starts to tug at him, her small hands working from the base to the tip and back again.

She can see pre-come pooling there and she’s desperate for a taste, but this is to torture him, not to please him.

‘ _Rey_ ’ he breathes, reaching for her hand to stop her. ‘You really don’t have to do that’

Rey sighs, softly caressing him as he hardens. ‘Maybe I want to’

Ben’s dark eyes narrow at her, his breath coming in hot pants as she gives him the slowest hand job in history.

‘ _Rey_ ’ he’s almost breathless now, his heavy cock hardening in her hand, the smooth skin pulled tight.

She keeps at him, ignoring everything he’s saying.

He’s rock-hard now and it must be painful, but he hasn’t tried to stop her again, so she figures he’s settling in to enjoy it.

**_Perfect._ **

Ben closes his eyes and they stay shut, his hands now loosely at his sides, his legs shuddering every few strokes.

Rey speeds up the pace, pulling her hand away each time he gets more vocal.

‘ _Fuck Rey, fuck_ ’

She stares down at his cock in her hand, the whole of it flushed a deep red.

He’s close to coming, she knows that much, keeping her rhythm to get him as close as she can.

‘Fuck Rey, stop. I-’ he moans, and so she does.

She pulls herself off him and heads for the counter under the mirror, Ben shaking his head as though in a daze before bolting upright.

‘What the hell was that?!’

Rey takes a deep breath, bundling her things back into her cosmetic case. She grabs everything she brought with her, heading for the door.

She turns back to him with a scowl on her face. ‘That’ she says, forcibly ‘was for lying to me’

Ben looks confused, reaching for his underwear on the floor and standing to pull his jeans back on.

‘Lying to you?’

‘ _Yes_ , lying to me’

She takes a step toward him. ‘Hux told me you didn’t _need_ to be oiled for your scene today, so why did you say you did?’

‘If you wanted a free hand job, you could’ve just asked!’

Ben’s mouth drops open, but it’s not like he can say anything, because he’s been completely caught out.

He swallows and steps closer toward her, his hand again lowering to her arm.

Except this time Rey pulls away, walking back toward the door.

She doesn’t even look as she opens it, muttering _see you tomorrow Ben_ as she closes the door behind her.

**_Oh well. Tomorrow’s another day._ **

 

~~~~~~

 

The following day it’s like none of it had ever happened.

Ben is polite, annoyingly so, as Rey sets to work oiling his chest – the only part that actually needs doing for the scene he’s filming today – and yes, she’d checked with Hux first.

She’s polite in return, yet still slightly seething on the inside.

The dream she’d had last night certainly hadn’t helped.

She’d finished him off on the couch, like she wished she could’ve done yesterday if things had turned out differently, and then he’d taken her on the floor of the dressing room.

Rey couldn’t help those thoughts flaring back up as she rubbed oil over Ben’s defined pecs and through the small patch of hair between them.

She toyed with the hair briefly in her fingers, Ben’s breath hitching as he stared down at her, but she was very professional otherwise.

If she was so angry with him, why did she really want him to take her right here and now?

**_Hate this!_ **

Ben grabs his script when she’s finished and leaves without another word.

Rey isn’t required again until lunch break, so she grabs her Kindle and settles back, opening a fic she’s been dying to finish called _Like Red but Not Quite_.

She’s so hooked on _rocker Kylo and his musical_ _adventures_ that she _almost_ forgets about Ben until he bursts through the door for lunch – salad and a bottle of water in his large hand.

 ** _What those hands could do to me_** Rey thinks, burying her head in her electronic book.

Ben is silent as he eats, combing through the script in front of him as Rey tries to read, but it’s driving her insane.

She can’t stand the silence any longer.

‘Ben?’ she says, lifting her head from her book at the same time he lifts his head to look at her in the mirror.

‘Yeah?’

Rey doesn’t actually know what she wants to say. All she knows is something deep inside her is awake now, and she’s having a hard time putting it to sleep.

She closes her Kindle and stands to make her way over to him, Ben shifting in his chair and closing his script.

Rey’s heart pounds in her chest.

‘Rey, I-‘ he starts, Rey beginning to speak at the same time.

Rey sighs, standing close behind him. ‘No, you go’

Ben blows out a breath and turns back to face her. ‘I’m really sorry about yesterday’

**_So you should be, asshole._ **

‘Ok…’

‘Yeah’ he sighs again, placing his salad to the side to take a massive gulp of water from the bottle.

‘That was really wrong of me…and honestly, I couldn’t complain if you had me charged with assault, but…’

He shifts uncomfortably again, running a hand through his finely styled locks. ‘But I hope we can still work together, because…’

He looks up at her. ‘Because I really like you’

Rey blushes.

**_He likes me?_ **

‘You literally met me yesterday, Ben’ she says, glaring at him, but it doesn’t phase him.

‘I know. I can’t explain it…I just know’

Rey takes a step back, his revelation doing more than surprising her.

She decides then he might be worth the risk after all.

But it’s no use hiding her obsession, she wants him to know everything, then she’ll be able to tell if he really likes her or if he just wants a quick root.

‘Ben, I have something to show you’

She heads over to grab her phone from her handbag on the couch, opening her gallery and clicking on her BEN’S HOE album.

She holds her hand over the name as she presents her phone to him, except he grabs it straight out of her hand and of course it’s the first thing he looks at.

He cocks his head at her, a knowing smile crossing his face.

‘You wanna be my hoe, Rey?’

Rey’s face turns the colour of a rather ripe tomato and she slaps him on the arm.

‘Just scroll’

Ben clears his throat and his long thumb extends as he flicks up the screen, scrolling through the 800 plus photos of him.

There’s photos from his movies, rare photos, photos of him with previous girlfriends (why? Cause he looks hot, most likely) and a lot of mostly nude photos from Girls sex scenes.

They’re her favourite, _of course_.

He pauses on one in particular, squinting his eyes at it. ‘What the hell…is that?’

Rey clicks on it and it pops open, larger than life.

It’s Ben, mostly naked from behind, standing at the toilet pretending to take a pee.

It’s a deleted scene from Girls, but she found it online and she regularly gets off on it.

**And what about it?**

He turns to her and puts the phone down on the makeup counter, leaning back with his arms crossed.

‘Are you a stalker?’ He says it jokingly but god no, she’s no stalker.

‘No, no’ she says, trying to defend herself. ‘Definitely not’

‘Ok’

‘I’m…just…a fan?’

Ben nods. ‘Just a fan, huh?’

Rey’s eyes flick down to the floor and back up again.

‘And you’re an asshole’ she says, not meaning it to sound so cruel, Ben raising his eyebrows at her.

‘But then again’ her eyes meet the floor once more, ‘I’m usually attracted to assholes’

She dares meet his gaze again and he smiles, cocking his head in thought. ‘Think an obsessed fan and an asshole could work?’

‘I’m not obsessed’ she lies, poking her tongue out. ‘And work, how exactly?’

Ben turns serious for a minute, pulling her toward him. ‘As a couple’

Rey freezes.

**_Did he really just say that?_ **

**_Ben Solo, single hottest movie star on the face of God’s good Earth?!_ **

This could be the hottest relationship she’s ever had, or the worst, but there’s really only one way to find out.

‘I dunno’ she lies, moving closer to twirl a lock of his dark hair around her finger. ‘Is the sex good?’

Ben huffs a laugh, repeating her question like it’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard.

‘Is the sex good?!’

‘Oh sweetheart, the sex is very, _very_ good’

Rey feels a shiver crawl down her spine, leaning down to whisper in his ear. ‘Well, I need to know for sure before I commit to something…’ she continues twirling his hair in her fingers, pulling back to add a lip bite for good measure.

Ben growls. ‘’You want a taste test, huh? Very well’

He pulls a card out of his pocket and flips it over to write on it, slipping it into the front pocket of Rey’s blouse, his hand brushing past her breast ever so lightly.

‘I’m up for that’

‘Details are all there’ he says, motioning to her pocket. ‘Better oil me up, yeah?’

Rey’s hands are suddenly shaking, making this task much harder than it should be.

Ben’s chest heaves as her hands push the oil deep into his skin, a shiny Ben Solo standing before her when she’s finished.

‘I’ll see you tonight then?’

Rey simply nods, returning the lid to the jar and wiping her hands on the nearest towel.

Oh’ he says, turning back to face her as he gets to the door, his large hand gripping the handle.

‘Wear something black…it’s my favourite colour’

Rey blushes and nods shyly.

She’s never had anyone ask her to wear something particular in the bedroom before, and she’s a little ashamed to admit she might actually like being told what to do.

As soon as he’s gone, Rey pulls the card from her pocket and reads his beautiful handwriting.

_Plaza Hotel Fitzgerald Suite, 18 th floor 8.30pm_

_I’ll leave your name at the desk._

**_Shit, shit._ **

**_Is this really happening?_ **

The man she’s swooned over for the last few years has invited _her_ to his private hotel room??

**_Oh god._ **

Rey realises then she has _just a bit_ of prep work to do before tonight, not having been with a man for years now.

**_Shower, shave everything, something black._ **

**_Fuck._ **

She hauls everything back into her case and hightails it out of there.

 

~~~~~~

 

8.25pm.

Rey stands before his door, taking a deep breath in and out again.

She knocks softly and waits, taking in the beautiful décor in the grand hallway outside Ben’s room.

She can hear his footsteps, his handsome figure appearing as the door swings open.

He’s a sight to behold, dressed in a loose white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top button undone, fawn casual pants and black socks, his long hair still as perfect as it was on set earlier.

Her breath catches as she takes in the sight of him, her heart pounding.

He holds the door open and she brushes past his looming presence to enter the apartment, her breath hitching _again_ at the sheer extravagance before her eyes.

His apartment is nothing short of breathtaking – a mix of _art deco meets Great Gatsby_ inspired décor, with a dome ceiling, antique mirrors and massive chandeliers.

There’s expensive art smattered on each wall, obviously to fit the theme of the suite and embroidered towels at the foot of the bed.

She can’t help but gasp as she looks around, making her way over to the large bookcase filled with vintage novels, her finger trailing across the spines.

‘Pretty nice, huh?’

She turns to face him, almost speechless.

‘Yeah. Just, wow’

He nods, moving toward a glass tray holding various alcohol bottles and crystal glasses. ‘Drink?’

Rey thinks about it for a minute before deciding against it.

She wants to be fully coherent so she can remember every detail about her sizzling night with Ben Solo – in case it’s the only one she ever gets.

She neglects to tell him that she’s already had a Vodka and orange before coming here to get her courage up.

She shakes her head and walks toward him, her finger trailing the bare skin at his exposed neckline.

‘Maybe…after?’

Ben sucks in a breath and pulls her head up with a large finger under her chin. ‘After it is, then’

‘Did you wear something black, like I asked?’ he asks, his hands falling to her waist.

She winks and turns to the bedroom behind the sitting area, offering him her best flirty look.

‘Why don’t we find out?’

Ben follows her into the bedroom, and she stands with her back to him.

She takes a deep breath and raises shaking fingers to unbutton her blouse, Ben moving in behind her.

‘Uh uh’ she says, pushing him away but keeping her back to him.

Ben growls, the sound of his belt unbuckling behind her, the buckle clinking as it hits the side table leg as he throws it to the side.

Rey drops her blouse and stands there with her back to him, the back of her black lacy bra exposed.

She hears him take a deep breath behind her, not yet daring to turn around.

Her tight black pants come off next, her hips wriggling as she pushes them to the floor and steps out of them to kick them away, Rey now standing in her matching black g-string and bra.

Ben still hasn’t said anything so she dares to turn around and face him, her legs shaking with nervous anticipation.

The look on his face is akin to one of predatory hunger, Rey glancing down to see the bulge in his pants already growing.

He takes one step toward her and places his hands on her trembling shoulders, pushing her backwards until the back of her knees hit the end of the bed.

The King size bed is as plush as you would imagine, the comforter a rich grey/black, large pillows covering the headboard.

 _Still_ he doesn’t say anything, his piercing eyes and penetrating stare making her breath hitch once more.

Then he begins undressing, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes all the while fixed on her.

The sight of him removing his shirt is enough to make her wet, the chest she’s already had her hands all over taking on a sexier note now they’re alone and not _at work_ – her eyes roaming the smattering of freckles and moles dotting his pale features.

She briefly wonders how many. women have had a night with Ben Solo, choosing to push those thoughts aside as he removes his socks, his pants still on.

He simply looks at her as if to say _You ok with this?_ and Rey nods, letting out the breath she’s been holding.

He leans down then to bite the straps on her bra, pushing them down over her arms one at a time.

Rey lifts her arms to let them slide off, Ben reaching behind her to undo the clasp.

She shakes her head. ‘Front clasp’ she whispers, her breath soft against his face.

Ben looks in awe. ‘Wonders never cease’

Rey smiles and he descends again, kissing the exposed skin of her breasts as she raises up on her tiptoes, Ben working the clasp between his large fingers.

He snaps it open and the cups fall away, Ben grabbing the whole bra and throwing it, a predatory growl escaping his lips.

He stares at her briefly, his eyes roaming her naked chest, from one breast to the other.

The he grabs her hips and hoists her upwards, her legs hooking around him.

‘Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?’ he whispers, and she can tell by the sincerity in his voice that he actually means it.

She shakes her head.

‘Fuck, Rey. You’re a goddess…and that’s only your _top half’_

Rey laughs nervously as Ben descends to take a breast in his mouth, her head tipping backwards at the feel of his mouth on her skin.

‘God, Ben’ she moans, Ben taking her nipple between his teeth to bite it gently.

‘Ah!’ she cries out, the feeling somewhere between pain and complete ecstasy.

She’s never had anyone pay this kind of attention to her breasts before, and it’s pure, unbridled bliss, his tongue working around the small, pink bud.

Rey gasps for air, his breath warm on her sensitive skin.

Ben lowers her down on her back, still attacking her breasts, harder now he has unhindered access.

He moves his hands downwards and hooks his fingers into the thin band of her g-string, pulling it quickly down and off.

He rears back to stand, staring down at her. His fingers work at the button of his pants to get them undone, and he pulls them and his underwear off in one foul swoop.

Rey catches a quick glimpse of the King’s jewels once more before he falls over her again, bracing himself on his palms.

Ben plants searing kisses down her body with his hot mouth, lingering at her stomach before working his way over her hips and down, down…

Rey closes her eyes and waits, his tongue making sharp contact with her wet core.

Her head falls to the side and she moans his name as he attacks her with his mouth, the wet noises he’s making lewd in the silence of the apartment.

Rey screws her eyes tight as her first orgasm of the night begins to curl deep within her, and she can’t help but push her core harder against his mouth as she eventually comes, Ben still making satisfied noises with his head buried between her legs.

The next time she looks down he’s looking up at her, the shiny sheen of her spend glistening on his lips.

He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, crawling up to lie next to her.

Rey lies on her back staring at the ceiling catching her breath, the contractions in her swollen sex eventually settling.

She turns her head toward Ben, and he’s propped up on his elbow beside her, his soft smile appearing as her gaze meets his, no longer any sign of her on his lips.

She realises then that they haven’t actually kissed yet, and yet he’s already tasted her most private place.

Shifting to her side she pulls closer to him, trailing a finger down his cheek, studying the plush lips that have just given her her first amazing orgasm of the night.

She leans in and watches Ben close his eyes, his soft and plump lips finally making contact with hers.

Ben sighs into the kiss, turning his head to deepen it. Rey can’t hold back, opening her mouth to let his tongue enter, quickly swirling her tongue with his, the kiss quickly turning heated.

Rey continues to kiss him, her hand dropping to his exposed pelvis. She reaches for his cock and wraps her hand around the base, Ben groaning in her mouth.

She squeezes her hand tighter and he pulls away with a groan, rolling onto his back with his arm falling across his face.

Rey doesn’t linger, moving down the bed to take him in her mouth, licking the pre-come pooling on the tip. It’s salty on her tongue as she pulls it back into her mouth, going in for more.

Ben’s chest heaves as she watches him, taking his slick head into her mouth to suck on it.

His eyes go wide but he can’t break eye contact, obviously fascinated by the feel of her mouth around his hard length.

Rey gets comfortable and takes more of him into her mouth, only then looking away.

Swirling her tongue around the exposed head, she notices a small circumcision scar as she pulls back to take a proper look at him.

She takes him back in, bobbing her head up and down his entire length, his cock at one stage bumping the back of her throat.

Rey gags briefly but doesn’t stop, taking him back into her mouth, Ben’s thighs squeezing shut as she assumes he’s close to coming.

‘Rey, I’

Rey pulls away and he gasps for air, pulling her up the bed.

She lies on her back next to him and he flips over on top of her, bracing himself on his arms.

Rey pulls her knees back toward her, opening herself up to him. Ben glances down between them and rears back on his knees.

‘Condom?’ he asks, breathlessly.

Rey quickly shakes her head. ‘Birth control’ she says, doubting whether she should still use one anyway, then quickly deciding against it.

She wants to feel every inch of him inside her, not a rubber-clad version of him.

‘What do you want, Rey?’ he pants breathlessly, looking down at her with his dark hair over his face.

‘I want you to _fuck me_ , Ben Solo’ she commands him, Ben’s chest heaving with need.

He doesn’t waste any time, taking his cock in his left hand and pushing it up against her, his right arm braced beside her head.

And the next thing she knows, he’s guiding himself inside, the stretch like nothing she’s ever felt before.

He pushes in halfway, his eyes locked on hers, Rey’s eyes wide.

He looks down between them as he pushes in the rest of the way, Rey moaning as his other hand braces beside her head.

He briefly pulls out and she groans at the loss, before he quickly pushes back in, his head dropping over her.

He rears back and thrusts roughly into her again and again, Rey locking her ankles behind his back.

And there’s nothing slow about this - Ben fucking her like she’s never been fucked before.

And it’s perfect, it’s everything she dreamed it would be.

Ben continues to pound relentlessly into her, at one stage grabbing her ankle and pushing her leg back as far as it will go, the position almost painful.

The slap of his balls against her skin is vulgar, but she couldn’t care less, hoping the walls of this fancy hotel are at least thick enough to conceal their filthy noises.

Ben is grunting, Rey is moaning and the sweat forming between their bodies is making the whole scene a slippery mess.

Ben raises his head and catches her eye and he almost snarls as he pounds into her 3 more times before stilling.

His mouth drops open and his eyes go wide as he comes, Rey feeling the warmth bloom deep inside her, her legs wrapping around to hold him inside.

They lie locked together for maybe a minute, Ben glancing down to watch himself pull out of her, Rey sighing at the sight of his sweaty, shining skin.

He collapses beside her onto the bed, both of them lying still to catch their breath.

A few minutes pass and there’s a knock at the door.

Rey sits up in panic, Ben propping up beside her.

‘Relax’ he says, his hand reaching for hers. ‘It’s the butler. I ordered food before you got here’

Rey lies back down with a sigh, rolling onto her side.

She watches as Ben rolls off the Bed, grabbing the robe from the back of the door and shucking it over those broad shoulders of his.

She gets up while he’s otherwise occupied, throwing the other robe on. It’s long and hangs down somewhere between her knees and ankles, but it’ll have to do.

She uses the bathroom to pee and quickly washes her hands, Ben removing the covers from the plates on the tray as she walks out into the living area, the butler closing the door behind him.

Ben looks up and smiles at her, patting the couch.

Rey walks over and plonks down with a sigh, Ben taking a seat beside her.

He rests his head back against the couch with a long, satisfied sigh, Rey smiling to herself as she leans over to look at all the food in front of them.

Two bowls of hot, steaming fries, two plates of toasted sandwiches and a selection of amazing-looking desserts sit before her, Rey pulling a fry from the bowl and popping it onto her mouth before turning back to Ben.

‘Do you do this for _all_ the women you bring back to your hotel room?’

Ben looks a little surprised by her cocky remark.

‘No’ he starts, leaning forward to grab a chip, biting the end off it. ‘Only the ones who call me an asshole’

Rey laughs and reaches for another fry.

‘Mm’ she sighs, settling back on the couch.

‘Well, that was a pretty good taster, Ben Solo’ she says dryly, trying to get a reaction out of him.

Ben scoffs. ‘No one’s ever fucked you like that before, have they?’ he asks, raising his eyebrows at her when she turns to look at him.

Rey can feel the blush creeping onto her cheeks, wishing it didn’t constantly give her away.

She swallows.

‘You can tell me, Rey’

She reaches for more food. ‘Maybe’

Ben’s eyes narrow at her. ‘Maybe they have? Or maybe they haven’t?’

Rey is silent.

‘Ok, no they haven’t. It was…kind of amazing’ she admits, not making eye contact.

‘Kind of amazing? Geez, is that all I get?’

Rey smiles and climbs over to straddle his legs, planting a kiss on his nose.

‘Ok, you got me’

She leans in to lick the shell of his ear from top to bottom, Ben pulling the side of her robe down to groan against her bare shoulder.

‘Well, if that wasn’t enough for you, I promise I can do better’

Rey highly doubts that, having just had the best night of her _entire_ life.

‘I doubt that, Ben Solo’ she remarks, standing to walk toward the bedroom, dropping the robe to the floor.

‘But lucky for you, I’m willing to hang around and find out’

Ben stands with a grin, his robe joining hers on the floor, Rey squealing as he lifts her up, spins her around and dumps her back onto the bed.

She throws her head back and grins at the ceiling as Ben’s head once again disappears between her legs, dearly hoping that one night with _The King_ isn’t all she’ll ever get.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not sure what that was, but I hope it gave you a laugh at least!!  
> Gem x


End file.
